


[vid] Love on Ice

by Naye Visuals (naye)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vidlet, these two are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/Naye%20Visuals
Summary: A one-minute fanvid exercise.We call everything that is on the ice "love".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Vexercises!





	[vid] Love on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) Dreamwidth community's third challenge:
> 
> _Produce a 1 minute video edit of your selected source, in which you edit together similar visuals (this could be a theme like “hands” or “curtains,” or it could be a type of shot or camera work like “all the close ups”). Your audio for this should be a selection of spoken word from your source, or audio that is not music from your source. You can combine these spoken word or non-music sounds with music if you want! The audio and visuals can line up some of the time or none of the time. If your source doesn’t have audio, you can choose audio from another source._
> 
> Thanks to Boni and Skuld for the beta!

Download a compressed version (22 MB) of the vid on [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8kvf3nhacizt44s/NayeVid_Vexercise3_YuriOnIce_medium.mp4?dl=0) or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SUhbIH7u3tpb_Xvs9LuZzgtdDcYWW_aL) with [subs here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GSV4V71zygrzVSXEUVT_TTgx5zJbd1YY), or the full 1080p version (109 MB) on [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/abw0lys5q042g2n/NayeVid_Vexercise3_YuriOnIce_1080p.mp4?dl=0) with [subs here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gme9nhnq1o48yot/NayeVid_Vexercise3_YuriOnIce_1080p.mp4.srt?dl=0).


End file.
